


Get Your (Wet) Clothes Off!  Now!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Injured Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For Kat’s Christmas fic writing challenge, hypothermia.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Get Your (Wet) Clothes Off!  Now!

It was a fantastic case! An eight at least! Maybe even a nine. Sherlock was in his element: chasing bad guys, climbing things he wasn’t supposed to, falling into the Thames, unexpectedly retrieving the vital clue and being particularly brilliant! He was beside himself with happiness.

However, sitting in the cab, finally on his way home and shivering, he had to admit he wasn’t feeling great. Physically that is, mentally he was still flying. Damn his transport!

Climbing the stairs to the flat, the door burst open and John stood glaring at him. “Are you out of your mind? I can tell just by looking at you that you’re in the early stages of hypothermia! I don’t want to hear any excuses! Take off your wet clothes, now!” He was shorter than Sherlock by several inches but you try telling him no. The detective did as he was told, teeth chattering.

“I don’t go with you one time! One time! I’m late getting home from work and you do this!” John brought his love a cup of hot tea with lots of sugar. “I’m running a hot bath for you. You will drink your tea. You will take a hot bath. Then you’re going to sit in front of the fire wrapped in blankets!” John grabbed his love and helped him to the bathroom then wiped his skin with a dry towel. “Now in.”

Sherlock, teeth chattering, climbed into the bath. It really did feel heavenly although he was still cold. He turned to his love and said, “I was particularly brilliant.”

“I’m sure you were and you can tell me all about it later. Right now, you’re an idiot who can’t take care of himself, I’m mad at you for risking your life and I love you more than anything. So, sit there, get warm, let me get you more tea and when I no longer want to throttle you, we’ll talk.” Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on the dark curls, “ok?”

“OK.” 

John stood and walked towards the bathroom door, Sherlock watched him walk and said, “damn you have the best arse.” John didn’t say anything but he could tell his love was smiling. “Oh, you know what would really make me feel better?”

John turned questionably.

“If you’d come back here, give me a nice kiss then do your big dick walk to the door.”

John gave him the finger but did a nice, slow BDW towards the door and for the rest of the evening.


End file.
